supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Malefor (Rulers of Kind)
Malefor is an old and powerful Abishai as well as the son of the Great Serpent, Hypolies and of the Knight of Hell, Abbadon. He works as a Nephalem Hunter absorbing their essence in order to become stronger, his main goal is absorbing Linarian and become as strong as the Arch-Nephalem would be at true potential. History Malefor is born 300 thousands of years ago when the Great Serpent, Hypolies, and the Knight of Hell, Abbadon, met and sired him. He wasn't raised by anyone as he was abandonned shortly after his birth by his mother, he survived by killing some creatures and eating them. After becoming mature and at an unknown date, he killed a Nephalem-Human Hybrid born from an Ancient, and absorbed their essence, noticing that he became stronger, he started to hunt Nephalems. He met and killed many Nephalems through ages. Becoming stronger and stronger over time, Malefor became a Mercenary being paid with souls and essences. Currently, Malefor hunt Linarian, the strongest Nephalem ever. Personnality Malefor is an arrogant and proud being who loves the chill of hunt, as his skills for hunt come from Abbadon, Malefor is very skilled to think like, and so hunts, a Man of Letters while he prefers to kill Nephalems. There's very few things that Malefor don't likes, the Narauem being among these things, Malefor considers this creature as a rival and as the perfect prey as it would allow him to become the apex predator. Malefor takes joy in seeing weakness on his prey's eyes and face, however, he states many times that he hunts Nephalems not because he hates them but because he considers it's a honour for them to be killed by him, he, in fact, respects Nephalems. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: Malefor has the potential to live forever. He is 300 000 years old and can live for billions of years without aging or withering. * Super Senses: Malefor possesses the enhanced sight, hearing, and smell inherent in the Dragon species, and due to being an Abishai, it is at a much higher level. ** Tracking Skills: Malefor, due to this enhanced senses, is extremely skilled at hunting and tracking creatures. * Super Strength: As the first Abishai in existence, Malefor is considerably stronger than most beings. Actually, Malefor is a few weaker than the Mother of All. Malefor is able to kill all monsters, demons, and can defeat low tier Leviathan and match mid-tier ones. Malefor could outmatch normal angels but is unable to defeat a Seraphim, a Shedim or a Squire of Hell before absorbing Nephalems' essence. He is now strong enough to fight Eve or Cain for a short time. * Super Speed: Malefor can move at speeds much faster than any human, demon or monster. * Thermokinesis: As a dragon-demon hybrid, Malefor can generate fire and heat from either his hand or his mouth, but they are more potent in his true draconic form and can melt the most durable of metals quickly and even burn an Angel. * Flight: In his true form, Malefor has wings which allow flight faster and agiler than the most advanced human aircraft. * Shapeshifting: Like all dragons, Malefor can shape-shift from his draconic form to his human form. * Claws (Dragon Form): In his draconic form, Malefor has claws which can easily slice through any metal and are coated in a substance similar to Leviathans' blood. * Regeneration: Malefor is able to quickly regenerate any non-lethal wound he suffers. * Telepathy: Malefor can telepathically communicate with his children if necessary. * Immunity/Resistance: Malefor is both the oldest and strongest Abishai that existed, and as such holds immunity to almost all things that affect dragons or demons. * Weakness Detection Sight: By far Malefor's most dangerous ability, just by looking at someone, Malefor can know all weaknesses of them, it applies to both emotional and physical weakness, at first, this power was only able to detect weaknesses from beings below Ethon but stronger Malefor became, better this power was, currently, Malefor is able to see weaknesses from anyone below an angel empowered by 30-40 millons of souls. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angelic Weaponry: Raguel is a primordial angel cannot be harmed by standard angelic weapons such as an Angel Blade. an Angel Sword can harm him at a lesser degree. * The First Blade: The First Blade can kill Raguel. * Magic: Magic cannot kill Raguel. Primordial Level magic can harm or restrain him for a short period of time, any spell from Heka can affect Raguel. * Mark of Cain: The Mark of Cain can corrupt Michael and fill him with blood lust to kill if he bears it. It would affect him since it didn't have any problem on Lucifer. The Mark can potentially kill him due of one of it's powers being protecting the individual who bears the Mark from any attacks and returns the enemy's attack by seven fold. Michael will be severely harm if he uses powerful attack, but instant death attacks will kill him. Destroying Beings * Demiurges: A child of a Primordial Being and mortal can destroy Malefor without any effort. * Arch-Hybrids: Any Arch-Hybrid, even a Young one, can kill Malefor easily. * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can destroy Malefor effortlessly. * Stronger Archangel-Level Entities: An Archangel-Level Entity such as Satan or Samael can overwhelm and kill Malefor. * Shards: An aspect of a Primordial Being such as Chaos can overwhelm and destroy Malefor. * Stronger Beings: Beings stronger than Malefor like Eve, Cain, Sorath or Trag'Oul can kill Malefor. Weapons * Primordial Level Weaponry: Primordial Level weapons such as an Archangel Blade can harm or kill Michael if it strikes him at his vital organs. * Dragon-Killing Swords: Being part demon, Malefor is more resistant to this sword than a common dragon, however, unlike Trag'Oul, it can still kill him if it's struck in a vital organ. Trivia * Malefor is the name of the (supposedly) first purple dragon of the Legend of Spyro series * Malefor's skill for hunt comes from his mother and, so, he's able to hunt Men of Letters. * Despite what Dean believe, Malefor don't eat Nephalems but rather absorb their essence * Malefor consider Linarian as the ultimate power he can get. ** If Malefor absorbs the first Nephalem, he would get as strong as a Cosmic Entity while his Weakness Detection Sight would be able to see even the weaknesses of Primordial Beings. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 16 Characters Category:Season 10 Villains Category:Season 16 Villains Category:Dragon Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Knight of Hell Category:First Generation Monsters Category:Great Serpents Category:Hunters Category:Hunter Category:Hybrid Category:Abishai